Coming Clean
by Laura-Hunni-12
Summary: Naruto's gay. Sasuke's straight. Sasuke's relationsip with Sakura is at breaking point when he unwillingly imagines himself with Naruto...intimately. Where does Sai fit into it all?
1. Chapter 1

Coming Clean

_**Summary: Naruto's gay. Sasuke's straight. Sasuke's relationsip with Sakura is at breaking point when he unwillingly imagines himself with Naruto...intimately. Where does Sai fit into it all?**_

_**I love SasuNaru. And because I wrote a NaruSasu lemon in In The Sun, I thought **__**I'd have some SasuNaru, because I don't exactly favour a particular one... This is in Sasuke's main POV, but in 3**__**rd**__** person. **_

_**Warning: yaoi, SasuNaru, one-sided SasuSaku, and also some SaiNaru in there...although I don't like SaiNaru, Naruto with Sai at all, it just helps with the flow of the story, y'know?**_

_**I don't own Naruto. I don't own Sasuke either. If I did, they'd be locked up in a room somewhere...**_

Chapter One

Sasuke suddenly awoke with a start. He had that dream again. He notice that his crotch felt wet, and he groaned, frustrated. So he got out of his bed and showered thoroughly, trying to remove the stickiness. His mind wandered back to that dream again. Those dreams had been developing, getting raunchier each time. He should have been dreaming about his girlfriend, Sakura. Instead, he was dreaming about being in between his best friend's legs. His best friend, being Naruto. Who was male. In this dream, he was just about to enter his best friend.

As he thought of the dream, his hand self-consciously wandered to his hardening cock. He gripped it, and started pumping slowly. He imagined Naruto's hand on him, and he pumped faster, with his other hand fondling his balls.

'Naruto...' he moaned, helplessly. It didn't take him long to climax, with a shout of Naruto's name. His seed spilled onto the opposite wall of the shower.

Every time he did this, it was the same. It was like a morning ritual. He would wake up from a wet dream, shower, pleasure himself over the dream and feel horrified afterwards.

He washed himself again, and went into the bedroom after turning the shower off. He dressed in a dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black Converse. He didn't have to take a long time on his hair, as it stayed in its duck-butt style, like it had done for as long as he could remember.

He heard someone knocking on the door as he was about to get his college bag. He went to the front door, and opened it to find Naruto, with his signature grin on his face. Sasuke felt something strange in his stomach, but couldn't quite place it.

'Loser,' Sasuke greeted with the pet name he had given Naruto when they had first met.

'Morning, bastard,' Naruto replied, cheerfully. Sasuke left the house, turning the key to lock it. Then they made their way to college.

'So, it's like a three-month anniversary, and Sai said he had something special planned,' Naruto babbled, while Sasuke tried to tune it out. For some reason, he hated it when Naruto talked about Sai, some strange artist guy that Naruto was dating. It was nearly three months since they started dating.

'Hn,' came Sasuke's response.

'Dude, I'd have thought you would have done it with Sakura by now,' Naruto commented.

'Hn.'

'You need to get laid.' Sasuke remained silent. He was only with Sakura so that he could get the other fangirls off his back. Besides, he didn't really love Sakura, so when she tried to advance further than a simple kiss, he backed off. It was a few days after they started dating, that Naruto and Sai started dating.

Sasuke simply hated Sai. Like Sasuke, Sai had dark hair, obsidian eyes and a pale complexion. However, Sai was paler, and he came across as devoid of emotions. Sai also had a strange obsession with getting his abs out for everyone to see. Even their creepy, perverted Life Drawing teacher, Orochimaru, was caught ogling him.

'Sasuke, I know you don't like Sai. But...what if he wants to do..._it_...with me? I don't know if I'm ready for that,' Naruto asked, his voice noticeably smaller. Sasuke felt some strange pain in his chest. He quickly shook it off, and replied:

'Do it if you feel ready. If not, Sai should understand. If he doesn't, beat the shit out of him. Then tell me, so I can beat the shit out of him.'

'You would do that?'

'You're my best friend. I want to look out for you.' Naruto smiled, and they walked into the Art & Design building. They walked into their first lesson, which was Visual Recording (or drawing, to put it simply). Naruto quickly took a seat next to Sai, where the artist fake-smiled, and kissed Naruto.

Sasuke balled his hands into fists. Once again, he was jealous of the other raven-haired boy that had his arm draped around Naruto's waist. Naruto was now drawing, while discussing animatedly about some plans. Sasuke took out some paper, and waited for their teacher, Sasori, to turn up. Sasori was also their Modelling teacher, and he was usually assisted by some technician called Deidara. They often argued about the values of art.

Sasuke was just about to start drawing, when a loud squeal came from his right hand side.

'SASUKE-KUUUUUN!' Sasuke mentally died inside. Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

'Sakura. Personal space.'

'Sorry...I was just excited to see you.' Sakura leaned on the table. Sasuke then remembered that he had to put on a show. So he placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I should be sorry. I've just had a horrible morning, and I was taking it out on you.' He then tensed up before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

Suddenly, an image of Naruto's face flashed in his mind. He pulled away. He saw Sakura's face, which was full of love. Sasuke felt quite guilty for using her.

'I'm going to go and see what Ino wants. I'll see you later,' she said, and walked over to the other side of the room.

The teacher, Sasori, walked in with Deidara.

'Okay, brats! You're starting your final pieces. The subject is 'Taboo'. Draw something that represents the word 'taboo'.'

Sasuke knew already what he wanted to draw. The idea had formed into his head even before the task was set. Naruto was already drawing. Sasuke thought of last night's dream, and started drawing himself. He always knew that he was easy for him to draw.

By the time the lesson had finished, all he had drawn was a bed, and himself leaning over a blank space. He was going to fill that space when he got some free time.

That night was pretty dull. He lived alone in the Uchiha mansion, after the rest of his family were killed in a traffic accident. So each and every night was silent.

The nights were the worst. And he knew that it was Naruto and Sai's three-month anniversary tomorrow, which made things worse. He just knew that Naruto would end up having sex with him.

Sasuke's drawing was complete. It was a drawing of himself leaning over a faceless man, both naked.

He just knew...he wanted the faceless man to be Naruto. He just couldn't bring himself to draw his features.

He couldn't deny it anymore. He picked up his phone and rang a number. The phone on the other end rang for a few seconds before it was picked up.

'Sasuke-kun,' Sakura greeted.

'Hello, Sakura. Listen...I rang because I have to end things with us. I'm sorry.'

'But...why?' she asked, sounding upset. He sighed, before responding.

'Unfortunately, I think I'm falling for someone else. I can't string you along if my heart's elsewhere.'

'But...'

'Sakura. Would you rather me string you along and let you get hurt? I have to go. Goodbye.' he hung up, and sighed.

This weekend was going to be a long one.

_**Don't fret. There are two more chapters...these chapters are going to be a few pages long in Open Office, so it won't be a terribly long fanfic, either. I just wanted a multi-chapter fanfic for once, instead of one-shots.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**I'm submitting this all at the same time. It's about time I wrote a multi-chapter fic (not including Misery...) so yeah. **_

It was Saturday. The day of Naruto and Sai's three-month anniversary. The day Sasuke had been dreading for a while. He woke up with the same dream once again, and he did the same ritual as he had been doing for a while. Wake up, get showered, jack off at the thought of Naruto naked, feel guilty.

He was eating breakfast at the kitchen table, when someone knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it, and found Naruto on the other side.

'Hey, Sasuke.'

'Isn't it your anniversary with Sai?'

'Yeah. He wants to surprise me, so he's getting something ready. So I thought I'd hang out with you.'

'Yeah, come in.' Naruto sat himself at the kitchen table. Sasuke followed, and carried on eating his cereal.

'I broke up with Sakura last night,' Sasuke started the conversation.

'How come? I thought you really liked her.'

'I only dated her to get the other fangirls off my back. Besides, I came to realise that I have feelings for someone else. Someone who...is way out of my reach.' Sasuke sighed, and put his spoon down, losing his appetite for cereal.

'Why don't you just tell her? I mean, why is she out of reach?'

'I can't tell him, he already has a boyfriend.'

'Well, then just-. Wait. You said 'he', right?'

'Yes. I said 'he'.'

'So are you gay, or...?'

'I don't know. I just...really like him. I hate it when he's around his boyfriend or when he talks about him. I dream about him every night, and it hurts to even look at him. I just never realised this until after I got with Sakura.' Naruto looked at him, shocked. Sasuke had never been this emotional, apart from when he talked about his family.

'I went through that as well. To be honest, I've only been dating Sai as a distraction. The person that I love was out of my reach as well.'

'How do you feel about it now?'

'I'm too scared to do anything about it. Being with Sai is just...stable. I have someone, you know?'

'It didn't stop me from breaking up with Sakura.'

'We're different, Sasuke. I mean, we're literally opposites.'

'Let's just drop the subject, okay? How about we just watch a couple of movies? Like old times?'

Naruto grinned, and ran to the TV room. The TV room was pretty much almost like a cinema. That was one of the reasons why Naruto loved it so much. They chose a couple of action and sci-fi movies, which involved loads of explosions.

'I love it when that woman just says "two weeks" in a really funny way!' Naruto commented on one of the films. Sasuke chuckled a little. They had almost forgotten about Sai's surprise. That is, until, Naruto got a text message.

'Oh shit. I have to go. Sai's ready for my surprise. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke?'

'See you,' Sasuke mumbled a reply. When Naruto shut the front door, Sasuke walked straight to the training room. He walked over to the punching bag that hung from the ceiling, and punched it with all of his might, imagining that each punch was a punch to Sai's face.

It was nine o'clock when Sasuke's silence was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He grumbled as he walked from the living room to open the door.

'Sasuke...' Naruto whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. Sasuke brought him in and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy.

'What happened?' Sasuke asked.

'Sai...I wasn't ready to have sex with him...but...'

'He _raped_ you?' Sasuke saw red. He held Naruto tighter to him, trying to comfort him.

'Almost. I managed to knock him unconscious before I escaped. It was hard, while I was tied up. That's when I came around here.'

'I'll kick his ass.' Sasuke gritted his teeth. Naruto shook his head.

'I don't want any more trouble. I just want to forget it all. Can I stay here for tonight?'

Sasuke led Naruto by the hand to his room. Naruto looked around, and Sasuke laid on the bed.

'Come lay with me.' Naruto hesitated.

'Are you sure?' Sasuke nodded.

'Yes. I won't do anything. I'll just hold you, you'll be safe.' Naruto laid on the bed, and Sasuke did as he said, and held Naruto as the smaller boy cried silently.

'Thank you, Sasuke,' he whispered, before falling asleep.

'Anytime, Naruto.'

Sasuke woke to a very loud banging on the front door.

'Fuck,' he groaned, before getting up. Naruto was still asleep. Sasuke walked down the stairs, and opened the door. He found Sai, looking pretty pissed off.

'Where the fuck is Naruto?' Sai asked. Sasuke gave him the ultimate Uchiha Death Glare. Sadly, it didn't work.

'Why would I tell you?'

'You're his best friend. Although I wouldn't be surprised if you were fucking him behind mine and Sakura's backs!'

'I broke up with Sakura yesterday. And I have never had sex with Naruto.'

'I've seen the way he looks at you.'

'Sai? What the fuck are you doing here?' A voice behind Sasuke spoke. Sasuke turned to find Naruto. He was wearing nothing but boxers. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he had to surpress a nosebleed and to try and stop his member from stiffening.

'Naruto. I'm sorry about last night. Please...' Sai spoke, but left the sentence hanging.

'No, Sai. I wasn't ready for you to have sex with me because I'm not in love with you. I only dated you because the man that I love had someone else – a girl, no less. So I'd appreciate it if you fucked off out of my life!'

'But, Naruto...I-' Sai was cut off by a punch to the face. Sasuke clutched his right hand in his left, wincing in pain. He kicked the door shut, and turned to Naruto.

'I'm sorry about that, Sasuke. I didn't want you to have to see that,' Naruto muttered. Sasuke walked over to him, and placed an arm around his waist.

'Don't be sorry. I've always wanted to punch that guy.' Naruto laughed a little. Then he stepped back to look at Sasuke.

'Sasuke...I've been meaning to tell you who the person I'm in love with is,' he said, almost hesitantly.

'Don't you want to tell him first?'

'Yes. Just...hear me out first. Sai tried to rape me...because I went over there to break up with him. I couldn't lie to myself any longer. I wanted to risk a false relationship over some fucked up fantasy of mine. Sasuke...I understand if you don't want to know me after I've said what I want to say. But...I want to take this chance.'

'Naruto. What is it?'

'I...I'm...I'm in love with you, Sasuke.' Naruto turned away, obviously dreading rejection. Sasuke walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy's waist. He kissed his shoulder, up to his neck.

'S-S-Sasuke...' Naruto whispered.

'I'm in love with you, Naruto. The person who I was talking about yesterday was you.' Naruto turned around in Sasuke's arms, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

'We've both been idiots,' Naruto replied.

'That's what got us here,' Sasuke countered, leaning down until his lips touched Naruto's. Naruto kissed back with all of his might, his hands gripping Sasuke's hair.

_**End of chapter two! Lemons to come in chapter three, so I suggest you head there NOW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**This chapter contains lemons. If you don't like the taste, don't drink the lemonade!**_

_**There's a timskip here, but it's to progress the story. I mean, if Naruto won't have sex with Sai after three months, is he willing to have sex with Sasuke straight away? Didn't think so. So I'm making them wait. It sucks, coz I'm a yaoi perv, but I wanted to be realistic.**_

It had been six months since Naruto and Sasuke started going out. As you could imagine, Sai and Sasuke's fangirls weren't particularly happy. That changed when they saw Naruto and Sasuke kiss one day in the Art & Design building. Somehow, they turned into crazed yaoi fangirls, and started trying to chase both boys around. Luckily, the college year was over, so they would have the summer to themselves. They would be continuing onto the second year together. Sai was supposed to be dropping out, and moving to a course that was completely dedicated to art, as the second year would be more digital based.

Naruto had moved out of his apartment and into Sasuke's mansion. It was sad for Naruto to leave his godfather, Jiraiya, behind, but as Jiraiya travelled a lot, it didn't matter to the perverted author. Before he moved out, Jiraiya had left him some of the yaoi editions of his novels. Sasuke had taken to reading them when he was sure that Naruto wasn't looking. Of course, Naruto knew that Sasuke was reading the novels.

Sasuke had been true to his word, and waited until Naruto was ready to have sex. Naruto, however, was panicking. He was panicking that, because they hadn't had sex, that Sasuke would get bored and leave him. There was also the afterthought, if they had sex and Sasuke got bored and would leave him. He was torn. He knew that Sasuke was a virgin as well, but it still didn't ease his worries.

Sasuke noticed his worry one night, as they settled for bed. It had been a long day – they had to sort out some coursework for college, and then they had gone for a cosy lunch at a Chinese buffet restaurant. It was much different from the usual lunch of ramen, but Naruto had a plate full of noodles, so he was satisfied.

They had just gotten into bed that night, when Sasuke decided to confront Naruto about his latest, worrying behaviour.

'What's wrong, Naruto? You seem...quiet.'

'Sasuke...are you getting bored of me?' Naruto replied in a timid voice. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto.

'I would never get bored of you. What makes you think that?'

'Because...we haven't had sex yet.'

'I promised you we would wait until you were ready. I would wait a million years, if that was how long you wanted. All that matters is that we're together. I'll always love you.' Sasuke leant down and kissed Naruto.

'I think I'm ready,' he replied.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Please...' Sasuke leant down and kissed him again, and pushed him gently onto the bed. They kissed lovingly, before erupting in a mass explosion of passion and lust. Hands trailed everywhere, removing clothing. Before they realised it, they were both naked. Sasuke trailed kissed down Naruto's body until he kissed both of his nipples, before sucking them. Naruto moaned quietly, and Sasuke decided that he wanted to hear more of those moans. He glanced down at Naruto's naked body, knowing that this was his. He smirked when his gaze fell on Naruto's erect cock, standing proudly, pre-cum dripping.

Sasuke gripped the cock firmly but gently, pumping slowly. He felt Naruto's hand get closer to his cock. Soon, they were both jacking each other off. Moans erupted from both of them, until Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand away.

'I want us to cum together,' he reasoned. Naruto nodded.

'Hurry up, then.' Sasuke leaned forward to kiss Naruto, then replaced his mouth with his fingers. Naruto, sensing what Sasuke meant, started sucking on Sasuke's fingers, coating them thoroughly. Once Sasuke was satisfied, he brought them down to Naruto's entrance, where he slowly pushed one of the fingers through the tight entrance. Naruto stiffened. Sasuke leant down and kissed Naruto.

'Relax, baby. It'll feel much better if you relax.' Naruto relaxed slightly, and Sasuke started working on stretching the tight ring of muscles.

'Sasuke...' Naruto panted. Sasuke entered his second finger, which seemed to pain Naruto a little. Sasuke pumped Naruto's cock to take his mind off the pain as he entered the third finger.

Once Sasuke thought that Naruto was stretched enough, he brought Naruto up to his knees, and Sasuke laid on his back.

'Suck me,' he said. Naruto took Sasuke's cock into his mouth inch by inch, sucking and licking where he could. Sasuke felt like coming when he witnessed his length disappearing into Naruto's mouth. He pulled Naruto's head off before he actually came in his mouth.

'_Maybe next time,_' he thought to himself.

'Didn't you enjoy it?' Naruto questioned.

'I did, very much so. But I'd rather come inside you.' Naruto laid back on the bed, and Sasuke crawled up to him.

'This will hurt, but I'll take it slow. Okay?' Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke pushed gently inside Naruto. He saw Naruto's eyes squeeze shut, and his hands grip the bed sheets. Once he was fully inside Naruto, Sasuke leaned down to Naruto, and kissed him, waiting for him to adjust. He stayed absolutely still, making sure he didn't hurt the smaller boy beneath him. It was tough, because Naruto was so tight and hot, clamping around him.

'Please move,' Naruto gasped. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, and the arms soon followed around the raven-haired boy's neck. Sasuke thrust in and out of Naruto, with Naruto soon matching the pace. Sasuke gripped the sheets on either side of Naruto.

After a while, they were both so close to their orgasms.

'Sasuke...I'm gonna...' he couldn't finish his sentence, because of the effect of his orgasm. He spilled his seed on their stomachs.

'Fuck, Naruto...'

'Come inside,' Naruto said, breathlessly. That was what had set Sasuke off, and he came inside Naruto. He collapsed on top of Naruto, breathless. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto gently and lovingly. Naruto smiled at Sasuke when they parted for air. For the first time, he knew he could give himself fully to Sasuke.

'I'm not bored of you, Naruto. But you have to be careful. Just...being with you that way is addictive.'

'Not again, I'm sore,' Naruto grumbled. Sasuke chuckled.

'Okay. Let's just get some sleep.' They wrapped their arms around each other, and settled for a peaceful night's sleep. One thing Sasuke took from this experience, was that now he could definitely draw Naruto's face into that drawing he did six months ago.

_**Naaw! That's the end of Coming Clean. The name of the fanfic was inspired by a Green Day song of the same title. It is about the lead singer (Billie Joe Armstrong) fearing he may be bisexual and stuff...so yeah. The story I had all down by myself :)**_

_**As always, I appreciate reviews, even those with constructive criticism. I don't appreciate mindless flames. Also, I won't force you to review. If I get a few reviews, I'll be so happy, of course. But...I don't mind either way.**_

_**Thank you! This was all written in a couple of days XD**_


End file.
